Leonard and Penny having fun
by socialfirefighter
Summary: Leonard and Penny having fun but that get cut short when Leonard injury himself. Lenny Week. Day Three: Injury. This story was for yesterday but I didn't get to finish it until today.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Author Note: I wanted Sheldon and Bernadette to appear in this story even through it is a Leonard and Penny story for Lenny Week. I know that this story is for Day Three of Lenny Week but I busy on Saturday so I had to finish it today.**

Leonard and Penny decided they wanted to go to a mini-golf course as well as roller skating on Monday afternoon. Penny looked up roller skating rinks as well as mini-golf courses in Pasadena on her phone. Penny found a roller skating rink that was called Moonlight Magic. She also found a mini-golf course that was called Rainbow Falls. So Penny asked Leonard if he would like to go to both places.

"Leonard would you like to go to both the Moonlight Magic skating rink and the Rainbow Falls mini-golf courses?" asks Penny.

"Yes, both of those places sound fun," said Leonard.

"Ok. Let's go to the Rainbow Falls mini-golf course first. Then we will go to the Moonlight Magic skating rink second," said Penny.

"That sounds like a good plan," said Leonard.

Penny and Leonard went down to Leonard's car so that they could go to the Rainbow Falls mini-golf course. Penny got into the driver's seat and Leonard got into the passenger's seat. Once they were in the car, they drove off.

It took them ten minutes to get to the Rainbow Falls mini-golf course. Once they got to the mini-golf course, Penny parked the car in the parking lot. They got out of the car and walked into the building so they could pay. Once they paid for the mini-golf game, Leonard and Penny walked over to where the golf club and golf balls were. They found club that were the right height for them. Both Penny and Leonard each got a club with a black handle, then Penny choose a green golf ball while Leonard picked the blue golf ball. Then they walked out on to the mini-golf course to the first hole.

Once they were at the first hole, Leonard went first and hit the blue golf ball a little too hard. Penny showed him how to hit the ball and Leonard got his blue golf ball in the hole on his second try. Then Penny hit her green golf ball, she got her in the hole on the first try. Leonard and Penny only had to get the green golf ball and the blue golf ball out of the water once. It took them twenty minutes to finish the mini-golf course. Once they finish the mini-golf course, they took the golf clubs back inside. On their way back to the car, Penny asks Leonard if he had fun at the mini-golf course and if he was ready to go to the Moonlight Magic roller skating rink.

"Leonard, did you have fun at the mini-golf course?" asked Penny.

"Yes," said Leonard.

"Are you ready to go to the Moonlight Magic roller skating rink?" asks Penny.

"Yes," said Leonard.

Leonard and Penny got back into Leonard's car and drove toward the Moonlight Magic roller skating rink. It took them ten minutes to get to the roller skating rink. Once they got the roller skating rink, Penny parked the car in the parking lot. They got out of the car and went into the building to pay. Then they got their roller skates and sat down to put them on. Penny got her on first and stood up while Leonard was still putting his roller skates on. Once Leonard had his roller skates on, Penny asked Leonard if his was ready to go on the rink to roller skate.

"Leonard, are you ready to go?" asked Penny.

"Yes," said Leonard.

"Let's go then," said Penny.

Leonard and Penny made their way to the rink. They were roller skating for ten minutes before Leonard twist his ankle and fell down on the rink. Penny went over to him.

"Leonard, are you ok?" asks Penny.

"No. I think that I twisted my ankle," said Leonard.

"Ok. Let's go to the hospital," said Penny.

So Penny helped Leonard off the rink to where their shoes were. Penny took of her and Leonard's skates, put their shoes, and took back their roller skates. Then Penny helped Leonard out to the car. Once they were in the car, Penny drove toward the hospital.

They got to the hospital. Penny helped Leonard out of the car and they went into the hospital. They only waited for ten minutes to be seen by a doctor. The doctor told them it was a twisted ankle and that Leonard had to put ice on his ankle. They went out and pay then they went back out to the car. They got into the car and drove home. Once they got home, Penny helped Leonard up the stairs. Once they hit their floor, they heard Bernadette's voice.

"Penny, what did you do to Leonard?" asked Bernadette.

"I didn't do it. Leonard fell when we were roller skating," said Penny.

"Ok. You know that Sheldon not go to be happy with you that you let his best friend get hurt," said Bernadette.

"Don't remind, Bernadette," said Penny.

"Ok. Let me open the door for you," said Bernadette.

"Here are the keys," said Leonard.

"Thanks," said Bernadette.

So Bernadette opens the door for Leonard and Penny. Once they got into the apartment, they heard Sheldon's voice.

"Penny what did you do to Leonard?" asked Sheldon.

"I didn't do it. Leonard fell when we were roller skating," said Penny.

"So you didn't break my best friend," said Sheldon.

"Yes. Can you get some ice for Leonard?" asks Penny.

"Yes," Sheldon.

So Sheldon went into the kitchen to get the ice while Penny and Bernadette helped Leonard on to the couch. Sheldon came back with the ice and a pillow for Leonard's ankle. Sheldon put the Pillow under Leonard's ankle and put the ice on top.


End file.
